


巷战

by fayfang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayfang/pseuds/fayfang
Summary: 站街梗
Relationships: Alessandro Nesta/Francesco Totti





	1. Chapter 1

狼:懵逼脸纯情小处男  
13:冰山脸站街男

狼回家，误入偏僻的烟花柳巷。遇到正在阴影处拉客的13。

13:喂！  
狼:(吓到)你……叫我吗？  
13:(冰山脸)不然呢？  
狼:(懵逼脸)叫我干嘛？  
13:来玩……  
狼:(继续懵逼脸)玩啥？  
13:(继续冰山脸)进来，给你打折

粉红色灯光房间

13脱衣服洗澡  
狼:你干嘛？  
13:你也洗洗  
狼:哦

洗完  
13拉狼钻被窝  
狼:(大惊)干嘛干嘛你干嘛？  
13:你习惯在上还是在下？  
狼:啊？  
13:那就在下吧

运动ing

狼:呜呜呜呜呜呜呜  
13:行了行了别哭了，搞半天你真没玩过啊？  
狼:呜呜呜呜呜我要回家  
13:(无语)  
狼:呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜  
13:别哭了行不行？  
狼:呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜(更大声)  
13:(恼怒地帮他穿好衣服)赶紧走走走，算我倒霉，不收你钱了，赶紧的，下次没事别到这种地方来。  
狼:(擦擦眼泪)你叫什么名字？下次我还能来找你玩吗？


	2. Chapter 2

13:冰山脸处男  
狼:奶音站街男

13走入偏僻的烟花柳巷。遇到正在阴影处拉客的狼。  
狼:(奶音)喂~  
13:(斜眼)干嘛？  
狼:(奶音)嘻嘻我以为你没听见呢……  
13:(不耐烦打断)有话快说。  
狼:(奶音)来玩……  
13:(冰山脸)玩什么？  
狼:(奶音)进来呀，给你打折……  
粉红色灯光房间  
狼脱衣洗澡  
13:(继续冰山脸)你干嘛？  
狼:你也洗洗呀  
13:(冷漠)哦。  
洗完  
狼拉13钻被窝  
13:(冷漠)你干嘛？  
狼:你喜欢在上还是在下呀？  
13:啊？  
狼:算了，那就在下吧~  
运动ing  
13几次想翻身做主  
狼:(奶音)别动嘛哎呀……快了快了，别动~  
13:(暴怒)老子从来都是在上面的！  
狼:(奶音)啊？别生气嘛~嘻嘻嘻那在下面感觉怎么样？  
13:(脸红，片刻后恢复冰山脸)呃……你叫什么名字？下次再来找你玩……


End file.
